Because I love you
by ThisIsPirate
Summary: The night he came back to her. A Stydia one shot. Season 6A.


_This is a Stydia one shot. I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. This is just for entertainment purposes._

Because I Love You

Lydia could not believe that after three months the nightmare was finally over. The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt were gone along with Douglas and her Stiles was back.

Her Stiles. It felt nice to think of him as hers. Although they have not talked about themselves or where this whole 'relationship' was heading to, she still knew that they belonged together. They were all still at the school. Which now no longer had railway tracks. Her, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam and Hayden were all sitting in the library. The Sheriff, Melissa, Corey, Mason and Chris were at the hospital while Peter and Theo were God knows where.

Scott and Stiles were sitting beside each other, Scott kept staring at Stiles from time to time as if he might disappear any moment. Lydia was on Stiles' right and her head was kept on his shoulder.

"Can't believe I am out of the hunt." Stiles said.

"Dude we are never going to split up, ever again." Scott told Stiles.

Everyone else just saw this and smiled. It was always very fascinating how Scott and Stiles were so close to each other after all these years of absolute craziness. They were not just best friends, they were brothers. When Scott pulled Stiles for a hug, Lydia did not let him go and still held his right hand tightly into hers. This prevented Stiles from wrapping his hands around Scott.

"Lydia how about you let go of my best friend so that I can hug him properly." Scott told Lydia.

Lydia just shook her head and snuggled even closer into Stiles. Everyone now had an amusing smile on their faces.

Seeing Lydia's reaction, Scott scowled and pulled Stiles out of her grasp.

"Hey!" Lydia exclaimed and pulled Stiles back on her side.

"Listen here you werewolf let go of Stiles you can hug him and talk to him later. Right now he is mine." Lydia told Scott.

"No way Banshee. I get a chance first. Then you can have him." Scott replied.

Then they both pulled Stiles again.

"How about you both let go of the human here. No supernatural powers. I might just break." Stiles joked. By now everyone else in the room were howling with laughter while both Lydia and Scott pouted like little kids and let him go.

Seeing this Stiles pulled both of them in a hug and gestured for the other pack members to join. Everyone else jumped on those three and they all fell.

"It feels good to laugh again." Liam said.

After sometime they all decided to leave for their homes. When Stiles called his father for a ride home, Scott hugged him one last time and told him to call as soon as he woke up in the morning.

"Don't worry Scottie. I do not plan to go into another hunt anytime soon." Stiles joked.

When Stiles started to walk to his Dad's car Lydia followed him.

"You are not going home?"

"I asked Mom she told I could stay at your place tonight."

Stiles smiled at her and took her hand. His father did not say a word. There was a comfortable silence in the car. When they reached home, Stiles and Lydia went to his room. The Sheriff just nodded at his son and went to his.

He had seen how much Lydia suffered when his son was taken. He did not want to separate them just yet.

When Stiles and Lydia became comfortable on his bed. Lydia put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Lydia I can't believe you all solved this without me. I am impressed."

"We had a pretty important reason to. We all wanted you back. I needed you. I will always need you."

Stiles looked at her for the longest minute. Then he kissed her. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. This kiss had love, passion, need and so much more.

She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He put his hands on her hips. None of them ready to let go. When his lips came in contact with her neck, she moaned loudly.

"Stiles oh...!" She sighed, breathlessly.

When he pulled back, he had a smirk on his lips.

"Don't be so smug."

"Oh yeah! It was not me who was going,'Stiles oh...oh'"

Lydia smacked his arms and blushed. This was the first time Stiles saw her like this. She never blushed but when she did for him it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Tell me everything that happened here while I was gone."

She started from the night he was taken, to the relic, and the wallpaper to creating a rift. She told him everything.

"You went through all that for me! Why?"

He expected her to give a long and elaborate answer, very Lydia-ish.

But all she said was, "Because I love you."

She finally said it back and in this moment he was blissfully happy.

Yes it is good to be home.

 _My first one shot. I hope you all liked it. Please do review._

So I was thinking, should I make a story out of this? Maybe a whole book. Or just leave it as a one shot?

Tell me what you think.


End file.
